l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Scrolls
The Black Scrolls were used to seal away power taken from external sources. The power they contained usually transfer the taint to the scrolls, awakening new effects that would be unleashed after they were opened and read. Before the Day of Thunder The Tribe of Isawa used scrolls to purify the bodies and souls of the dead and bind them to the walls of Gisei Toshi, so that they might defend the city forever. These soul were connected to a realm beyond Ningen-do, and it would give a skilled shugenja some ability to manipulate their place in the mortal realm. These were the basis that Otaku saw and Isawa mastered to bound the soul of Fu Leng, originated from Tengoku and linked to Jigoku to be sealed in the scrolls. The Ninth Kami would be bound, but still alive. If the scrolls were opened, Fu Leng would awaken once more. Day of Thunder, by Rich Wulf Original Twelve Scrolls The first twelve scrolls were created by Isawa in 42 with pure blood magic to bind and therefore defeat Fu Leng on the first Day of Thunder. The idea for the creation of the Scrolls was conceived by the Unicorn Clan Thunder, Otaku. For more than one thousand years, the Black Scrolls held Fu Leng's spirit bound, until 1123 when the first Scroll was unsealed by Yogo Junzo. The First Scroll is Opened (Honor Bound Foil Chase Cards flavor) Shosuro and the Scrolls After Fu Leng was sealed inside the twelve scrolls, Hida Atarasi faced the First Oni. Shosuro was the only one who knew a way to leave the Fu Leng's Keep. Hida's son sacrificed himself to give time to Shosuro to take Shinsei and the scrolls and came back to Otosan Uchi. The First Oni chased them in the Shadowlands, and Shinsei charged Shosuro with delivering them to the Kami. Shiba appeared to confront the oni and again Shosuro gained time to escape. She complied and died in Bayushi's hands upon finally reaching the palace. Moved by her death, Bayushi demanded the right to guard the Twelve Scrolls, and was granted it by Hantei. Way of the Scorpion, pp. 24-25 Yogo and the Scrolls After claiming the right to protect the Black Scrolls, Bayushi entrusted them to Yogo. Since that day, the Yogo family has had the duty of guarding the scrolls. Only the Scorpion Clan Champion knew the location of all twelve scrolls. Each of them was hidden in different locations known only by the guardian of each respective scroll. Way of the Scorpion, p. 26 The First Scroll is Opened Following the failed Scorpion Coup in 1123, the dis-illusioned Yogo Daimyo Yogo Junzo began opening the Black Scrolls. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, pp. 18-19 The Masters and the Scrolls In 1127, the Council of Five decided to open the three Black Scrolls in their possession Shiba Shingo (Honor Bound Foil Chase Cards flavor) to better understand the threat posed by the Shadowlands. The Master of Earth, Isawa Tadaka, had just returned from his excursion into the Shadowlands with the fourth scroll. Of the five Masters, only the Master of Void, Isawa Kaede, refused to participate, certain it would only result in disaster. The four scrolls were opened and much wisdom was gained, but corruption ran rampant through the Council, infecting the four Masters with the Taint of the Shadowlands. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 19 New Scrolls In the 1168 appeared a new scroll from gaijin origin and not related to maho. The Essence of Loyalty, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer In 1170 another one was created by the Rokugani shugenja. Death at Koten, pp. 132-136 The Black Scrolls The Wasting Disease }} The Wasting Disease was the first Black Scroll. It was opened by Yogo Junzo in 1123 following the failure of the Scorpion Coup. It released a deadly plague that spread across Rokugan, bringing misery and death to all who contracted it. After Yogo Junzo's death on the Second Day of Thunder, the scroll passed into the hands of Iuchi Karasu. Karasu then passed it on to his wife, Iuchi Hiruko shortly before Karasu's imprisonment with Kuni Yori inside a Naga Pearl. Hiruko gave it to her daughter, Iuchi Yue on the day of her gempukku. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 43 It was kept in Shiro Iuchi until the scroll was stolen in 1160 by Shiba Michirou, a Asako Kinuye's servant Visions of the Future, Part II, by Shawn Carman and used in 1166, month of the Rooster, by a Phoenix independent bloodspeaker, Asako Kinuye, to wipe out a Phoenix village. The shugenja then passed it to Asako Hirotsugu who planted it on a captured Mantis vessel, which led to the beginning of the War of Fire and Thunder. The Gift, by Rich Wulf This was an effort to weaken the new Gozoku that was growing in the Mantis and Phoenix Clan, and it could eventually had led in major coopoeration between both clans, what Kinuye considered not desireable. Four Winds, p. 119 The Council of Five delivered the scroll to the Emperor Toturi III. The following Scroll's whereabouts were not precisely known, but it was assumed to be in possession of the Hidden Guard. See Also * Wasting Disease (plague) * Wasting Disease/card * Wasting Disease Exp/card, only Spanish print The Iron Citadel }} The Iron Citadel was the second Black Scroll. It was opened by Yogo Junzo shortly after the first in 1123, creating Junzo's base of operations deep in the heart of the Shadowlands. The scroll was one of the black scrolls stolen by Isawa Tadaka in 1126. It was used in 1165 by the bloodspeaker Iuchiban to enact a terrible ritual that covered the Empire in a Rain of Blood. Sacrifice, by Rich Wulf In 1166 the Heartless used it again to make a new base of operations in the ruins of the Imperial Palace at Otosan Uchi. Rulebook Story (Web of Lies), by Rich Wulf Four Winds, p. 114 Its whereabouts since then were unknown. See Also * Iron Citadel of Fu Leng * Iron Citadel/card Black Wind From the Soul }} The Black Wind From the Soul was the third Black Scroll. It was originally guarded by the Scorpion Clan, but sold to the Phoenix Clan by Bayushi Tesaguri in the sixth century. The scroll was one of the three opened by the Elemental Masters in 1126. Its whereabouts since then were unknown. See Also * Black Wind From the Soul/card Walking Horror of Fu Leng }} The Walking Horror of Fu Leng was the fourth Black Scroll. It was hidden away in the ancestral katana of the Fox Clan for nine hundred years, having been secretly placed there by the Scorpion Clan. The katana was found by Kitsune Ryosei in 1124 who returned it to the Fox Clan Champion, her father Kitsune Gohei. Gohei opened the scroll in a bid for immortality. Nightmares, by Ree Soesbee Its whereabouts since then were unknown. See Also * Kitsune Gohei * Walking Horror of Fu Leng/card Dark Divination }} Dark Divination was the fifth Black Scroll. It was originally guarded by the Scorpion Clan, but sold to the Phoenix Clan by Bayushi Tesaguri in the sixth century. The scroll was one of the three opened by the Elemental Masters in 1126. It was Master of Air Isawa Uona who opened it. Its whereabouts since then were unknown. See Also * Dark Divination/card Shapeshifting }} Shapeshifting was the sixth Black Scroll. It was originally guarded by the Scorpion Clan, but sold to the Phoenix Clan by Bayushi Tesaguri in the sixth century. The scroll was one of the three opened by the Elemental Masters in 1126. Its whereabouts since then were unknown. See Also * Shapeshifting/card Touch of Despair }} Once a simple and powerful spell Touch of Purity was created by lsawa to combat the corrupting influence of the Taint in others. In fact. it is believed that Touch of Purity may have been the only true cure for the Taint that Rokugan has ever known. Sadly, like all the scrolls sacrificed by lsawa to seal the soul of Fu Leng in its lomb, Touch of Purity became perverted by the raw power of jigoku. Where it once cured the Taint, it now bestowed it on a large area. Its whereabouts since then were unknown. See Also * Touch of Despair/card Touch of Fu Leng It was unknown who opened the Touch of Fu Leng, and when it was opened. Its whereabouts since then were unknown. }} See Also * Touch of Fu Leng/card Return of the Fallen Lord }} Return of the Fallen Lord was the ninth Black Scroll. It was stolen by Bayushi Tesaguri in the sixth century and sold to the Lion Clan. It was later passed to Soshi Bantaro who used it in 1127 to attempt to bring deceased Bayushi Shoju back to life. Bayushi Shoju (Forbidden Knowledge) Its whereabouts since then were unknown. See Also * Bayushi Shoju * Return of the Fallen Lord/card A Terrible Oath }} A Terrible Oath was opened by Kuni Yori. It was supposed that Scorpion Clan destroyed it after the Second Day of Thunder, but in 1159 it was revealed in the Temple of the Ninth Kami, in hands of the Walking Horror of Fu Leng. Omen stole the scroll and passed it to Kitsune Ryosei, Prelude to Darkness, Part One: The Fox, by Shawn Carman who gifted it to the scholar Isawa Maasaki in Gisei Toshi. Clan Letter to the Phoenix #20 (Imperial Herald v2 #5) See Also * A Terrible Oath/card Doom of Fu Leng It is unknown who opened the Doom of Fu Leng, and when it was opened. Its whereabouts since then were unknown. }} See Also * Doom of Fu Leng/card The Twelfth Scroll }} The Twelfth Scroll was the twelfth Black Scroll. It was hidden within the heart of the Kami Togashi, until it was opened on the Second Day of Thunder in 1128 by Mirumoto Hitomi. Its magical effect had long been lost and in its place was merely a blank scroll, however, it served as the final seal on Fu Leng's spirit, and its opening rendered the Dark Kami fully mortal. Dragon Clan War Novel, pp. 1-7 Its whereabouts since then were unknown. See Also * The 12th Black Scroll/card Unknown Openings The exact order of the scrolls was unknown. It was however known that Kuni Yori opened the 11th scroll, which was found by Uragirimono in the Phoenix village of Doro Owari Mura where it had been hidden by the Scorpion Clan and it was guarded by the Shosuro Daimyo, Shosuro Hametsu. Time of the Void, p. 48 The scroll was then later used by Kuni Wazinu to taint the Four Sacred Bells of Kyuden Seppun. It was possible the 11th scroll was the Doom of Fu Leng. It was also known that Kuni Yori used a Black Scroll to grant Hida Amoro an army of undead. Exactly which scroll was unknown. It was possible this was the Touch of Fu Leng. It was also known that the opening of the eighth Black Scroll fred the soul of Fu Leng, who emerged from the Festering Pit. The Festering Pit of Fu Leng (Clan War Saga: Ambition's Debt Foil Chase Cards flavor) The eighth scroll had not been identified. The Thirteenth Scroll Apart from these twelve scrolls exists the Thirteenth Black Scroll called Essence of Jigoku which was one of the Artifacts of the Tomb of the Seven Thunders found during the Battle of the Tomb. It was retrieved by Shosuro Aroru and brought before Bayushi Paneki and Soshi Yukimi. Yukimi identified it as a black scroll, but not one of the twelve originally created by Isawa to bind Fu Leng. She also believed it might not have been created by Isawa at all. Paneki ordered it to be kept safe by the Kuroiban. Dark Knowledge, by Brian Yoon In 1169 the scroll was opened and read by Soshi Natsuo. Natsuo was driven completely insane and as a side effect the field became entirely devoid of life, becoming the Blasted Lands. Vacant Throne, p. 59 Research, Kali-Ma, and the Destroyer War The Essence of Jigoku was created via elemental magic, and it contained, the essence of some vital portion of Kali-Ma's power, Vacant Throne, p. 122 stolen from it through magic the rokugani did not understand, but not through maho. The Black Scrolls were used to seal away power taken from external sources, and Natsuo's ravings seemed to indicate that whatever was affected by the power was in some remote corner of the world, far from Rokugan. This Black Scroll could free them of a god whose time in the Empire has passed. It possibly released the spirit of Kali-Ma and starting the Plague War, also known as the Destroyer War. In 1171 the Scorpion planted it in the place of the Essence of Destruction. Story Rulebook, (Path of the Destroyer) In 1172 Isawa Yutako discovered the deception. Searching, by Rusty Priske See Also * Essence of Jigoku/card Essence of Destruction There was another "Black Scroll" known as the Essence of Destruction, which was used in 1170 by Asako Fosu and Isawa Mariko to bind the soul of the Oni Lord Kyoso no Oni. Death at Koten, pp. 132-136 In 1171 was secured by the Scorpion Clan, and the opened scroll Essence of Jigoku was planted in its place. Kyoso and Kali-Ma Kyoso no Oni was not a truly Oni Lord. She was instead a Progeny of the Destroyer, Kali-Ma. Part of the power of the Destroyer had been in Kyoso's soul when she was created, so this power was contained now in the Essence of Destruction scroll. Yogo Kazunori discovered that this gaijin entity would regain full power and Rokugan could be destroyed by her if she would seize this fragment of power. Vacant Throne, p. 123 Quest for the Scroll In 1172 Fu Leng, currently a mortal man after he had been severed from Jigoku and replaced by Kali-Ma as Champion of Jigoku, disguised as Furumaro manipulated a Rokugani group to seize the scroll. The Next Step, by Nancy Sauer The group found it between the remnants of Scorpion ambushed by Destroyers. Destiny Has No Secrets, by Lucas Twyman In 1173 Yoritomo Saburo opened it Goddesses, Part 2, by Shawn Carman and Fu Leng recovered his divinity. Who created the scroll was a soul of incredible purity, and Fu Leng was not able to open it himself. He fouled Saburo, a soul of honor, to open it. Goddesses, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Kali-Ma had stolen Fu Leng's divinity, and this divinity had been taken by a pure soul and bound within the scroll. When the Black Scroll was opened, this divinity returned to his original master, the Ninth Kami, restoring him to his full power once more. See Also * Essence of Destruction/card External Links * The Wasting Disease (Forbidden Knowledge) * The Wasting Disease Exp (Spanish Promotional) * Iron Citadel (Forbidden Knowledge) * Iron Citadel Exp (Wrath of the Emperor) * Black Wind From The Soul (Forbidden Knowledge) * The Walking Horror of Fu Leng (Forbidden Knowledge) * Dark Divination (Shadowlands) * Dark Divination Exp (Khan's Defiance) * Shapeshifting (Shadowlands) * Touch of Despair (Shadowlands) * Touch of Fu Leng (Shadowlands) * Return of the Fallen Lord (Forbidden Knowledge) * A Terrible Oath (Forbidden Knowledge) * Doom of Fu Leng (Anvil of Despair) * Essence of Jigoku (Tomorrow) * Essence of Destruction (Death at Koten) Category:Shadowlands Nemuranai